


Halloween-Appropriate

by the_space_goddess_16



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek: AOS, Tribbles (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_space_goddess_16/pseuds/the_space_goddess_16
Summary: Just some Halloween shenanigans featuring everyone's favorite doctor and captain of the Starship Enterprise.





	Halloween-Appropriate

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I love this stupid little fic so much and it's one of my favorite things I've ever written, so please enjoy and leave comments if you'd like!

“Jim! That is definitely not work appropriate!”

Leonard McCoy walked onto the bridge and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his boyfriend, clad only in leather gladiator shorts and knee-high boots. 

“Oh come on, Bones, it’s Halloween!” Jim spun around in his chair and smirked at Leonard, “look, even Spock’s getting into the festivities.” 

Leonard shifted his incredulous gaze to Spock, his already raised eyebrow nearly reaching his hairline. 

“Dear god – Spock, what are you wearing?”

Spock tilted his head, his fur cap shifting slightly at the motion. 

“The captain suggested that partaking in a traditional Earth holiday might boost morale. Therefore, I have chosen to dress as the infamous Buffalo Bill.”

Bones looked around, finding every member of the bridge crew in various degrees of costume. He sighed, resigning himself to the fact that it was going to be one of those days.

“Really, the only one not dressed appropriately for the occasion is you,” Jim continued, still leaning back casually in his chair, “I suggest you return to your quarters and find something more… suitable… to wear before the party tonight.”

Leonard opened his mouth to protest but instead fell silent, his eyes narrowing on Jim. 

“Alright, captain,” he said, his voice threateningly soft. “I will arrive to the party tonight properly attired, as requested.”

The doctor slowly backed away into the turbolift, the slowly widening eyes of James T. Kirk watching him every step of the way. 

 

When Leonard walked into the party at approximately 1900 hours, the rec room was already packed with crewmembers dressed as everything from cowboys to aliens. Leonard put his hands on his hips and glanced around the room, a roguish grin spreading across his face when he spotted the bluest pair of eyes staring at him in disbelief.

“Bones, what- what the hell?” Jim walked over to him slowly, shocked beyond words.

“Well, Jim, you told me to dress up, so I did,” Leonard crossed his arms, smiling smugly, “and I know how much you like tribbles, so…” he did a little spin, showing Jim the full glory of his fur ball-covered ensemble. He had painstakingly sewed balls of fluff onto a pair of black pants and a black shirt, resulting in a look that was unusual, to say the least. 

Jim’s eye twitched as he stared at the fake tribbles, then back to Leonard, then back to the fake tribbles one more time before he burst out laughing, doubling over until tears started to stream down his face. 

“Fuck, Bones, you’ve done a lot of funny shit but this, this is the best by far,” he wiped his eyes, still chuckling while Leonard tried to smother a smile with one of his trademark glares. 

“Alright now, don’t hurt yourself,” he sighed, shaking his head. “There’s plenty of tribbles to go around.”

At this, Jim lost it again and put his head on Leonard’s shoulder, silently laughing. He twined their fingers together and clumsily tried kiss Leonard on the cheek, earning himself a mouthful of tribble fur.

“You’re the best, Bones, you know that?” He sighed happily after disentangling himself from the fluffy mountain on Leonard’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I know.” Leonard grumbled, kissing Jim on the head. “But it’s still nice to hear you say it.” 

“Love you, Bones.”

“Love you too, kid. Let’s go get some punch, because I am clearly not drunk enough to pull of this costume any longer.”


End file.
